The Destined Asakura Twins
by hao-addict
Summary: Hao's loneliness brings him to Yoh's place. At this time, will everyone accept him? I suck at summaries. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Spirit of Fire

hao-addict: hello peeps. I am Ko Mizukami, the authoress of this fanfic. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you guys have fun.

I'm gonna put some Japnanese words here. I'll put the meanings on the parenthesis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation

The fic is after the anime, so everyone else thought that Hao was dead... There!

Chapter 1: Spirit of Fire

Hao was laying down on the grass. It was a peaceful evening. (Okay so in my fic, Hao's 'partners' are not here.) He was there to look at the stars of course... It seemed that this night was different. He felt that something was bound to happen.

"Hmm? Doushita no Spirit of Fire?"(Hmm? Whats wrong Spirit of Fire?) Hao questioned. Spirit of Fire was acting differently recently.

"The stars looks nice tonight doesn't it?" Hao said. "You want to visit Yoh?" Hao's smile disappeared.

"Why are you asking me to visit Yoh?" Hao replied with a bit of anger in his voice, Spirit of Fire flinched. (Fine, the Spirit of Fire CAN talk or communicate telephatically with Hao.)

"I just want to see you happy again, Yoh is the only person that can make you happy... Maybe, he will, you know, be happy as well?" Spirit of Fire said.

"Happy? (now Hao is annoyed) You're telling me that Yoh is going to be happy? Did you see him before? He was mad, he was disappointed, all his friends hate me. So Yoh will hate me as well!" Hao shouted back.

"..."

"I want to be alone now," Hao replied, trying to lower down his anger for the moment. Spirit of Fire disappeared in flames...

Spirit of Fire is now doubtful, regretting that he said that to his master. He was thinking that Hao doesn't even need him anymore. He felt sad because he knew what Hao felt. But he knew that Hao really missed Yoh so much, Hao hoped that they will meet each other again.

Now Spirit of Fire wants to leave Hao's side, he thought he was useless. /Should I go back to the Great Spirit/ he thought. After a few minutes. /I don't think so. They would probably not accept me./

Suddenly, it began to rain...

"Hmmm... Ame (rain), I better go and find Spirit of Fire now..." Hao thought..

Tiny droplets of water started to fall down on the Spirit of Fire...

Then, the Spirit of Fire felt... pain.

Water started to extinguish SoF (Spirit of Fire). He was dying, fast. He has to go to shelter now, then he thought. /This is the perfect way. This is the only way I can leave Hao's side./

Farewell...

Hao...

It was nice meeting you...

Hao felt something. Something was terribly wrong. He has to find SoF now and find shelter through the rain.

"Spirit of Fire! Where are you!" Hao looked here and there but couldn't find him...

He smelled smoke. Then he saw smoke. He immediately ran to that place. When he reached there, he saw a black figure, laying down on the cold muddy floor. He went nearer and nearer to the figure and...

"Spirit of Fire?... Is that you?..." Tears started to stroll down Hao's cheek..

He rested his head on SoF, then he slept...

"...Spirit of Fire..."

End of fic-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! A success! My new fanfic! Chapter 1! Its finally done! Hope you guys like it!

Next Chapter: A visit

Please Review! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2: A visit

hao-addict: hi, i'm back for chapter 2

hao-addict: i'm sorry if it took long to update. but here comes chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation

Chapter 2: A Visit

It took Hao quite a while to get together. Because of the incident that happened the other night, he felt sad, he felt alone, he felt disappointed, he also felt guilty.

Now that he is all alone by himself, he felt that he needs someone to be with him now.

/I'm coming, Otouto./ he thought.

It was night time at the Asakura residence. Like always, Horo Horo and Ren are arguing about stuff which aren't really necessary. Bason is crying to see his master have 'fun'.Amidamaru is now amused be Bason's ways. Anna is now watching the television, getting mad now and then. Yoh, is of course, listening to his headphones while eating oranges.

"Yoh, its already 7. Cook dinner." Anna said.

"Okay Anna." Yoh replied.

in the kitchen--

"Oh, I love O--ranges! La-la-la (ooohhh OOC-ness) I better hurry now or Anna will get mad at me." Yoh said to himself. He finished cooking he also left some for himself for a midnight meal then dinner was served.

"Yoh, your cooking needs fixing." Ren said.

"Yeah" Horo Horo added.

"I know that." Yoh replied.

"Finally, I'm here at the Yoh's house... That was really long trip..." Hao panted, remember Spirit of Fire died. So he has to walk from now on...

He stood on a branch of a nearby tree to see what is going on in the house.

/I feel someone is watching me./ Yoh thought.

"Err... Yoh? Are you okay?" Horo Horo asked.

"Oh.. um... Yeah! I'm fine" Yoh replied. He continued eating till he looked out again into the window. He made an eye contact with Hao who was watching him for the past minutes.

"Woah! Ahh!" Hao yelled as he lost his balance on the branch causing him to fall to the ground..

"Ow... Itai yo! (It hurts!)" Hao said to himself.

/Huh? I thought I saw Hao a second ago, but I thought he's dead... Hmm.../ Yoh thought.

"Yoh? Helloo? Yoh! Yoh! YOOOHHH!" Anna yelled in Yoh's ear.

"Oh! Uh.. yes Anna?" Yoh replied.

"..."

"Hey Anna, I'll just go out for some fresh air okay?"

"Just be back before 9."

"Hai."

hao-addict: finally! i'm done with chapter 2! i'm now working on chapter 3... this thing doesn't even have a plot yet! i was planning to make this fanfic long. You know, Hao and Yoh's adventure together, maybe not... I also plan to put some fluff in other chapters.. hehe...

next chapter: The Two Shall Meet

Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Two Shall Meet

hao-addict: hey guys! im back for the chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 3: The Two Shall Meet

Yoh went out of the house. He immediately ran to the place where he saw Hao. He wanted to make sure if Hao was alive or not. At the last minute of the battle between Hao and Yoh, Yoh thought that if he killed Hao, both of them will never meet each other in his whole entire life. He also thought that if he didn't kill Hao, he will go maniac and kill innocent humans and the weak shamans as well. Which is a bad thing.

Maybe the Great Spirit gave Hao another chance to live. To experience what life really is. Poor Hao, always being alone...

"Oh well, looks like I will be resting here for the night." Hao layed down on the trunk of the tree he fell a while ago.

/I wonder if Otouto is looking for me... Nah, guess not. He hates me, that's all/ Hao thought aimlessly through the night sky.

Peace was again broken when he heard noises in the bushes behind him... Hao stood up. He focused his mind on what was the source of the noise. Then...

Yoh came out...

There was silence, an uncomfortable long silence... Then...

"Hi nii-san. Its nice to see you again!" Yoh smiled.

/Is this a dream? Please tell me it is./ Hao thought.

"Hey? nii-san? hello? HAAAAOOO!" Yoh started yelling but not loud enough till it was heard at the Asakura residence.

/Guess not.../

"Aniki! Your sick! You better come home with me! Or else you're going to... to..." Yoh stopped then..

"Die? Impossible and its also nice to see you again. Lastly, I'm not sick" Hao replied.

"Oh yes you are! Look! Your swollen all over. Your eyes are red, well not really, and your clothes are all torn. Come here Aniki!" Yoh started to pull Hao's hand and drag him all the way to the Asakura residence.

"No Yoh!" Hao pulled his hand away and stepped back keeping distance from Yoh.

"Yoh, everyone in your place hates me. You think that they will accept me just like that?" Hao replied.

Silence follows

"Daijoubu datte! Nantoka naru! (It's okay! It will work out!)" Yoh replied happily. Yoh pulled Hao's hand again and dragged him to the Asakura residence.

A small smile touched Hao's lips.

hao-addict: finally i'm done with chapter 3. im busy making chapter 4 right now. i hope you guys like my fanfic. i worked hard for it!

next chapter: a plan

Please review! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan

hao-addict: hello peeps, i have finally updated this fanfic of mine. i hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 4: A Plan

While the two twins are going to the Asakura residence...

"Yoh, how can I stay at your place without being known?" Hao asked.

Yoh stopped then..

"Eto.. chotto wakaranai desu (i don't know), demo daijoubu dayo! (But its okay!)" Yoh replied.

Later when they reached the Asakura residence, they went to the window of Yoh's room. Both went in.

"Aniki, just stay here, make yourself at home. Don't destroy anything. I'll just tell Anna that I came home okay?" Yoh said.

"Fine..." Hao replied.

"Hi Yoh, its still 8:30, now go and wash the dishes." Anna commanded.

"Demo, Anna.." Yoh started.

"What?" Anna shot back.

"You said you'll help me wash the dishes..." Yoh said.

"Well, you are still in training so get moving!" Anna replied.

"Hai Anna..." Yoh surrendered to Anna.

in the kitchen---

/Uh-oh, Hao is still waiting for me upstairs! I must hurry/ Yoh thought to himself.

/Where's the food I kept a while ago? Oh here it is! Where is the medicine? Found it./ Yoh thought as he rushed in finding for what he needs.

He went out of the kitchen through the backdoor.. The went to his room window.

"Here you go Aniki, eat. You'll need it." Yoh said.

"Okay Yoh." Hao replied.

"Anna I'm done with the dishes." Yoh said.

"Okay, go to sleep Yoh, you'll need it tomorrow." Anna replied.

"Oyasumi mina!" Yoh said happily to his other friends.

"Oyasumi Yoh" Everyone said as they got back to their rooms..

Before Anna went into her room..

"Sank-you Anna, Oyasumi (good night)." Yoh said before he went to his room..

hao-addict: ha-ha! i have finished chapter 4! i am going to make chapter 5 now. soon, i'll be updating less, because school is coming near. buuhuu.. i will try to finish this fanfic as soon as possible

next chapter: the night and the medicine

Please review! thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: The Night

hao-addict: i have finally updated chapter 5! oh well... have fun!

warning: little fluff I'm bored... --

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 5: The Night and the Medicine

In Yoh's room... Hao was now staring out to the stars through the window.

"Hi Aniki, are you done eating?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, I'm done now." Cough, cough Hao felt tired.

Yoh prepares a futon faster than a turtle. What a miracle! He moves faster than a turtle!

"Aniki! Lay down first, I'm going to get ourselves a pair of pajamas." Yoh said.

After a few moments of preparing pajamas (i know, they wear yukatas or robe thingys, well here in this fanfic, they are pajamas) and taking bath and all those stuff you do before you sleep it was time for Hao to drink his medicine.

Of course, Hao was never sick, until now. He never tasted medicine. He propably got sick because of the incident (refer to chapter 1). He thought that these ewwwy, gooey strange liquid is going to taste horrible, because simply, it smells horrible.

"Commun Aniki! Its not that bad! Its good for you!" Yoh tried to put the spoon filled with the strange liquid into Hao's mouth, he was just so stubborn.

"No! No! No! I don't want to taste that vile liquid! Its going to kill meh!" (OOC-NESS) Hao said as he tried to sway his head away from the spoon.

"It won't kill you! It just smells and looks weird but it tastes fine Aniki!" Yoh protested.

"See it doesn't taste bad!" Yoh said. He puts the liquid into his mouth. Yoh's face turned green.

"Ahahahaha! Told you it tastes bad! Ahahaha--oop"Hao stopped when Yoh pressed his lips against his. The liquid went into Hao's mouth. After a few seconds, Yoh parted from Hao's lips.

"See... It's not so bad!" Yoh smiled.

"Yoh... why... did you do that?" Hao asked, who is now a state of shock from what happened a few seconds ago.

"Cause I thought that is the only way I could let you drink the medicine." Yoh replied, who is now keeping the medicine in a place that Anna will never find.

"Um.. Thanks Yoh, I'm sorry if I was acting like a baby.." Hao said.

"Nah. Its okay Aniki, I just want you to feel better."Yoh replied.

"Its kinda late now we better go back to sleep." Hao said.

"Yeah. Oyasumi Aniki..." Yoh said as he slid down the covers of the futon (both of them are sleeping in the same futon).

"Oyasumi Otouto..." Hao replied.

Both twins slept throughout the night till the sun will rise for a new day...

hao-addict: finished chapter 5 now making chapter 6! making this fanfic is really addicting you know...

next chapter: Decisions and more Decisions

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions and more Decisions

hao addict: i am back for chapter 6 and its updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 6: Desicions and more Desicions

It was a new day for the Asakura twins who lived in the Asakura residence. Hao and Yoh talked about last night that they will wake up early in the morning to talk about stuff..

"Ohayo Aniki" Yoh said.

"Ohayo Otouto" Hao replied.

It was 4 am, the sun hasn't risen yet. At this time, these twins are going to talk about the secret of Hao living with Yoh... (I'm gonna change the way they talk from now on!)

Yoh: Ne Aniki...

Hao: Nani?

Yoh: Today, I will have my training.

Hao: Training? The Shaman Fight is over.

Yoh: I know that demo, Anna wa urusai dayo.(But Anna is persistent/noisy/annoying) Train, train is all what she says...

Hao: I pity for you Otouto.

Yoh: So Anna and everyone else should know that I am not here in the room. Also, that means you have to come with me...

"..." "..."

Yoh: Oh yeah!

Yoh darted to his closet, Pulling stuff out like CDs, clothes, paper, and etcetera. Lastly he pulled out an orange headphone. Same as Yoh's headphones.

Yoh: These are my spare headphones, because we're twins, we will look like each other then!

Hao wore the headphones...

Hao: I can't hear anything.

Yoh: Fine I'll help you Aniki...

After a few minutes of Yoh helping Hao in wearing the headphones...

Yoh: The only problem now is your hair...

Hao: That means we have to cut it right? sigh I knew this would happen.

Hao fingered his hair once more to remember...

Hao: I'm ready.

Yoh: Okay. Let me get my katana..

Hao: Your katana? What are you going to do? Kill me?

Yoh; laughs Well we have no scissors here and my katana is the only thing that is sharp enough to cut hair!

Hao: Fine... Go on...

Yoh gets to his closet once more and pulls out his katana with the Oracle Bell in it. He puts the Oracle aside carefully to not let it sound, or else they would wake up then the secret is discovered... Bla Bla Bla

Yoh: Your ready Aniki?

Hao: Yeah...

Yoh carefully holds Hao's hair into a pony tail position with his left hand. Next he carefully slides the katana below the hair and not near Hao's neck. Then he cuts Hao's hair... Hao felt horrible as he heard the sound as his hair was cut off...

Yoh gets a mirror and gives it to Hao..

Yoh: Look Aniki! We look so alike!

Hao: That's true Otouto. Wow... I can't believe it...

Yoh: Now let's proceed to lesson no2, act like Asakura Yoh

end of fic------------

hao-addict: this fanfic is getting pointless! but i like it!

next chapter: Lesson no.2 "Act Like Asakura Yoh"

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Lesson 2 act like Asakura Yoh

hao-addict: i am back again for chapter seven... oh, this is soo fun to do. I am now addicted to this fanfic I'm making... anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation

Chapter 7: Lesson no.2 "Act Like Asakura Yoh"

After having the hair incident, Yoh dug a deep whole, threw all of Hao's hair in there then closed it. Making sure that no one will see Hao's hair ever again. Well, Hao is still upset about his hair but it has happened and there's nothing he can do about it. What do you expect? He has powers to grow his hair in just a few seconds? Okay to the fic.

Yoh: Well, this lesson is simple Aniki, all you have to do is act like me.

Hao: Act like you? No way!

Yoh: You should NOT, I repeat, you should NEVER ever raise your voice in front of Anna.

Hao: And why is that?

Yoh: It will end up in her slapping you, it hurts you know.

Hao: I know that, I've experienced it before. Fortunately, it didn't hurt so much.

Yoh: Good for you!

Hao: Okay, lets start with this lesson so that we can get over with it.

Yoh: Fine.. Here are the things you should do...

1. Never get angry.

2. Always say Daijoubu datte or Nantoka Naru.

3. Never take of the headphones, only taking a bath and going to sleep is excluded.

4. Never use your maniacal laughter.

5. You like oranges not stars.

6. Never lose your cool.

7. If anyone says, your Hao, then tell them, "Hao has longer hair"

8. Always follow what Anna says.

9. When talking to Amidamaru, say "Hi Amidamaru!"

10. If Manta talks to you, just say"Hi Manta!" and walk away, if not summon Amidamaru, it will scare him.

Hao reread the paper with the list above.

Yoh: That is all you have to do. Since you also have a mastery if using the sword, I guess I have no problem with that.

Hao: This is so like you Otouto.

Yoh's alarm rings as it was 5 am.

Yoh: Time to dress up Aniki!

Hao: Okay.

end of fic-------------

hao-addict: okay... that was weird, i guess i have artist block. anyways, i hope you like this chapter!

next chapter: the training begins!

Please review! Thanks


	8. Chapter 8: The Training Begins!

hao-addict: o...kay... this fanfic is getting pointless... but i love making it! please review! anyways...

The words or sentences inside the / are thoughts. To acknowledge you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of converstaion.

Chapter 8: The Training Begins!

Both twins got dressed and of course at the same attire. Both of them were wearing the navy blue jogging pants with a red line on the side, a white t-shirt, Hao didn't wear the weights because only Yoh is the one who will exercise, lastly both had their hair in a ponytail position.

Yoh: The only way we can tell ourselves apart are...

Hao: The weights.

Yoh: Cool we can finish each other's...

Hao: sentences... Otouto, remember I can read minds?

Yoh: You can? Can you teach me?

Hao: You are hopeless. Fine, I'll teach you after your training.

Yoh: Yay! Aniki, you pass through the window and I will go through the door.

Hao: Why will I pass through the window?

Yoh: Because I have the weights and people who live in this house knows I have weights. If Anna finds out she'll kill me and if you come with me, people will be suspicious, and they'll think that you are surely Hao, which is a bad thing, and you are my only twin.

Hao: Fine...

outside---------

Hao went through the window and Yoh went through the door.

While Yoh was doing his usual training, Hao was on a tree watching over Yoh, in case of whatever might happen.

Hao/I was bad before. I killed alot of innocent people. Now, I'm stuck with my lazy Otouto, who has beaten me in the last Shaman Fight held in the Hoshi no Seiji or also called The Land of the Stars. Maybe the Great Spirits are giving me another chance. Well, for this chance, I will do my job as the older brother and protect Yoh no matter what./

Yoh: Ahh... I'm exhausted!

Hao: Otouto wa yowai! (younger brother is weak!)

Yoh: Yowai ja nai yo! (I am not weak!) I have beaten you at the last Shaman Fight!

Hao: It was with the help of the other Shamans.

Yoh: I know that! And I have a question to ask you Aniki.

Hao: What is that?

Yoh: Why did you come here?

Hao: I'll tell you that later.

Yoh: Okay! Now time to continue my run!

Hao: Yoh, how many more kilometers?

Yoh: 40

Hao: This will be a long day...

While Yoh was jogging, he bumped into one of his friends, and the most unexpected, Tao Ren.

Yoh: Oh! Hi Ren! Whatareyoudoinghere?

Ren: I was sent by Anna to watch you.

Yoh: Can't the spirits in the house do it instead?

Ren: She told me that I should watch you. For some reason, she feels something.

Yoh/Did Anna find out/

Ren: Well, keep going!

Yoh: Yes m'aam!

Ren: What did you just call me?

Yoh: Eh-heh-heh...

Ren pulls out his Kwan-Dao from nowhere and points it to Yoh. Hao, in the other hand watches in interest.

Yoh: Ren! What are you doing?

Ren: You just called me m'aam and you Asakura Yoh is asking me what I am going to do?

Yoh: Um... Yes?

Ren: silence Aghh! I can't take it anymore!

Ren chases Yoh all around the place till Yoh fell into a lake, a rather big one.

Yoh: gulps Help! Ren! I can't swim!

Ren: That is what you get for teasing me.

Yoh: REN! I CAN'T SWIM! (oooohh a shaman that can't swim!)

Hao is now getting worried, well a bit. But still his younger brother is in danger and he has the responsibility to help him. He jumps out of his hiding place, which is a tree. (What do you expect? A cliff?) And goes to the lake to help his brother out. Ren looks back and sees two Yohs...

end of fic-----------

hao-addict: ... THIS FANFIC IS GETTING NOWHERE! BUT I LOVE IT NYAHAHAHAHA! anyways, i hope you guys liked my fic!

next chaper: Uh-oh!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Uh oh!

hao-addict: back with chapter 9, making chapter 10. i'm thinkin of making this fanfic an eternal fic. Please review if I will make it an endless fic or just a story with alot of chapters in it? Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 9: Uh-oh!

Ren looked back to see two Yohs standing side by side.

Yoh and Hao were looking at each other, sending each other telephatic messages (They ARE twins after all) then a smile spread accross their faces. Both looked at Ren, who is now, in a state of surprise, shock, and curiousity.

Ren: One of you guys are Hao and I know it!

Hao: Hao has longer hair.

Ren points to the Yoh with the weights.

Ren: You are Yoh.

Points to Hao.

Ren: And you're Hao.

Yoh takes of the weights and puts them on one side. Hao and Yoh exchanges places for a few times.

Hao/Yoh: Aww... Poor Lenny, doesn't know who the real Yoh is!

Ren: So it means that one of you is Hao!

Hao: Like what we told you...

Yoh: Hao has...

Hao: Longer hair!

Yoh/Hao:

Horo Horo comes by and...

Horo: WHAT! THERE ARE TWO YOHS! THIS WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

Yoh/Hao: Laughs

Ren: Damare Kisama! (Shut up idiot!) There are no two Yohs, one of them is Hao!

Horo: Hao? I thought he's dead!

Yoh: bursts into laughter

Ren: Nani okashi? (What's wrong?)

Hao: Your friends are so funny Otou--- oops...

Horo: HAHA! So you're Hao!

Ren: Kisama!

Ren puts out his Kwan-Dao and points at Hao.

Hao/Yoh, I'm sorry, I spoiled it./

Yoh/It's okay Aniki./

Hao pushes the Kwan-Dao away, causing Ren to move at least 3 meters away.

Horo is now confused, like always.

Yoh: Ren, Horo please don't tell Anna about this. Or else she will kick Aniki out.

Ren: Oh yes Yoh. I WON'T tell about Anna about this.

A small smirk spreads on Ren's mouth.

Horo Horo did the same thing.

"We will never tell Anna about this..."

Yoh: Thanks guys!

end of fic------------------------------------------------------------

hao-addict: ... ... ... o...kay... this is weird... anyways have fun with the fanfic. I doubt it being near to the ending. So this fanfic will take a while... evil grin

next chapter: The Talk

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

hao-addict: this is kinda quick you know! I updated faster! Yay! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 10: The Talk

It was night time at the Asakura residence. It was quite peaceful for the last few minutes until...

Anna: YOH! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!

Yoh is coming to the living room quicly because he knows for sure that Anna is the only person who you don't want to mess with, well there's Hao but, oh just on with the fic.

Once Yoh reached the living room, he saw Anna looking serious, Horo and Ren exchanging smiles and snickering every now and then.

Yoh: Yes Anna?

Anna: Don't yes Anna me!

Yoh: What's wrong Anna?

Anna: How dare you invite a maniac into our house?

Yoh: Whatever do you mean Anna?

Yoh looks over Ren and Horo who are now laughing like mad.

Yoh: Guys! You told Anna?

Ren/Horo: Yes we did!

Anna: So where's Hao?

Yoh: I'll get him...

Yoh goes back to his room.

Yoh: Aniki, Ren and Horo told Anna.

Hao: Oh... So what do we do?

Yoh: Well, maybe Anna will accept you. Just don't raise your voice on Anna.

Hao: Fine. Yoh, promise me...

Yoh: What?

Hao: If Anna kills me, you'll always be my brother.

Yoh: Yeah, and you'll always be my Aniki.

Hao leans closer to Yoh and hugs him. Yoh wraps his hands around Hao's back. After a few seconds, both twins went back to the living room.

Anna looks closer at both twins then.

Anna: Yoh on the left sit there.

Points to the corner of the room.

Ren: How do you know which one of them is Yoh?

Anna: Because I do.

Yoh sits on the corner Anna points from. She stands up and goes closer to Hao who is now ready to accept anything. Just like always Anna slaps Hao on the face, for some reason she uses her right hand. Fortunately for Hao, it doesn't hurt that much. Next, Anna raises her left hand ready to give Hao her Legendary Left Handed Slap. Once Anna's hand is reaching Hao's face, he shot his hand and stopped Anna's slap.

Hao's left cheek is now beating red. As if it looks like its going to bleed any moment.

Hao: Doesn't this remind you of before, Anna?

Anna: Don't you dare call me by my first name Hao!

She raises her right hand to slap Hao in the face again, but unlike before, Hao caught her hand this time, avoiding the slap.

Hao: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not this time Anna.

Hao lifts his head slghtly upward and does one of Yoh's smile.

Anna/He looks so much like Yoh, I guess its not so bad letting him stay here./

Hao lets go both of Anna's hand without any force. Then he looks back at Yoh then smiles, does a thumb up sign. Yoh smiles back.

Hao: I guess its settled then.

Horo: What's settled?

Yoh: Aniki is going to stay with us! Yay!

Anna: I didn't even say anything yet!

Hao looks back at Anna and does his smile, the mocking smile which he always does.

Hao: I can read minds... Anna...

Anna: I told you never to call me my first name!

Yoh: Err... Aniki? Its time to run away now...

Hao: Got that!

Hao, Yoh, Horo, and Ren ran from the angry Itako who is trying to use her beads to let everyone stop moving...

end of fic-----------------------------------------------------------

hao-addict: yay! i have finished chapter 10! i think that this is the longest chapter i have now...

anyways please review!

next chapter: Hao

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Hao

hao-addict: im back! chapter 11 is up! have fun! and please review thankees!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 11: Hao

After a few months after Hao was accepted in the family living in the Asakura residence, the Asakura twins were the most identical twins anyone has ever saw.

Like everyday, Yoh was doing his daily exercises, unfortunately Anna told that Hao also needs to train.

Ooooohhh a flashback!

Anna: Since Yoh is going on training. Hao will go too.

Hao: Why should I train also?

Anna/Do you want Yoh to die? Yoh is still weak so someone needs to guard him./ --- thoughts

Hao: Understood. (Hao can read minds!)

So Anna bought Hao some weights.

end of flashback

Everywhere Yoh goes, Hao always follows because Hao doen't want to be alone anymore. Hao told Yoh about the incident of Spiit of Fire. Hao wanted to see Spirit of Fire so badly and say sorry. The only way to do that is to ask Anna to bring Spirit of Fire back to life. Unfortunately, Spirit of Fire doesn't have a body anymore so that plan was never talked about anymore. The only thing that Hao can do is visit Spirit of Fire's grave in the cementary. Yoh also comes with him.

Weekdays, Hao stays home alone, Horo and Ren also goes to school. He watches over the house. For some reason Hao got the hang of wearing the headphones. While he was watching the house doing his chores, he listens to music. He also like Bob's songs. Sometimes if the four of them comes home, they hear Hao singing Inyou no Chigiri over and over again. (Inyou no Chigiri also meaning Pledge of Yin and Yang is Hao's image song.)

Inyou no Chigiri

ushi tora no kanata yori umareshi mi nareba

yami no uchi

iku-dama, ashi-dama, shini kaeshi-dama

oni mochi ni kazari aka iro no tate hoko wo matsure

oira ka ni mukaibi tsuke yaki shirizokete

yami no uchi

uzu no ki, hiiragi, nuritenoki

ri ga hi ni otsureba kuro iro mono matsure

mahoroba wa "yasuraka na ramu" kashin fuu

ayakashi tote to hore totemo kakutemo

miyama ki ni "kochi fuki madofu" kakumo gato

asa fumasu ramu ikite mimu tame

okusoko no ne no kuni yori araware idete

yahiro hoko

iro koku someta himo de shibari

sora yo kakeri ikamu kishin ni michi nakuba

sagashimi to "miyama kashikomi" waga na dzumi

kono yo naru ma wa yamu to kimonashi

ame tsuchi wo "ushihaku kami no" ara mitama

kokoro enmu yamo hitori shi omoeba

oni kokome, yokoshima, yume

His voice would always echo around the house. He watches the stars often with Yoh if they have nothing more to do at night and has time to watch the stars.

To everyone, Hao was already forgiven. Sometimes, Hao would also read the bible.

Yoh: Aniki, you enjoy reading the bible?

Hao: Yup!

Hao would always protect Yoh whenever he's in danger, because he is the older brother. Since he didn't do his job before, he is going to do it all now...

end of fic-------------------------

hao-addict: sorry if this wasn't the fic you were expecting. sorry for making you guys wait for a long time. and lastly sorry for this fanfic being so short! i hope you gys still like it! thanks!

next chapter: Yoh

Please review! thankees!


	12. Chapter 12: Yoh

hao-addict: i am back for chapter 12. i hope you guys are still reviewing! thanks for those who are reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 12: Yoh

Aniki is now changing from his attitude before! He actually reads the bible! I get sleepy when I read it... Anyways, Hao is always around me. I feel so sorry for his Spirit of Fire. I hope I can do something to make him happy. People now are accepting Hao as a friend and not an enemy, which is a good thing.

Sometimes, Hao sings! I never knew that Aniki sings so well! He also jogs with me in the morning. I wonder what Anna did to persuade him to exercise with me. From the Hao I know, he would say "No" and Anna will chase him all over the house.

I wish that Aniki will always be by my side...

Every weekends, Ren, Horo and me challenges Hao into a fight, this time without ghosts, its just unfair to Hao. Even without his Spirit of Fire, Aniki is strong!

So he said

Hao: Use your guardian spirit, it would make me more challenged.

Well, we did and it was difficult! Like what I said! Aniki is so powerful!

I was just curious... How did Aniki survive the attack I inflicted on him?

I saw that he was cut in half, there was a huge explosion then the next thing we know it. We were out of Patch village and then the village is gone!

Now I'm reading a letter hm...

Yoh,

We are going to stay in your place for a few days. We are going to go there tomorrow. We'll see you tomorrow.

Your dad, Mikihisa

Tomorrow? Wait... What about Aniki? Uh-oh... I better tell this to Anna...

end of fic-------------------------

hao-addict: gomenasai! its really short i know! please dont flame me! whimpers please leave suggestion in the reviews please.

next chapter: dicussions

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Discussions

hao-addict: hey peeps! im back! i finally updated Chapter 13! Oh, this fanfic is really getting no where...

I was also planning to make this a fluff thing between Hao and Yoh! Yay! Brain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 13: A Family Reunion

Yoh's family was going to Yoh's place to have a vacation today. Yoh was talking to Anna about the family reunion. What about Hao? How will his family react?

Yoh: Anna, everyone is going here tomorrow. Ocaa-san, Otou-san, Ojii-san, Obaa-san.

Anna: And so?

Yoh: What about Hao?

Anna: Yoh, I only allowed Hao to stay here, he is not one of my concern.

Yoh: Demo Anna...

Anna: Yoh, you have to handle this on your own.

Yoh: ...

Yoh gave up and went back to his room.

Hao: So, how'd it go?

Yoh: Anna said that I have to handle this by myself...

Hao laid down the bible that he was reading to see Yoh was now depressed, his bangs in front of his face covering his eyes. Then he saw something rolling down Yoh's face. Tears...

Hao: Yoh, why are you crying?

Yoh: Because, if everyone knows that you live here, they might get mad at me and try to kill the both of us. Like before when we were born. I just don't... don't want that to happen...

Hao puts the bible on the chair he was sitting on then walks to Yoh. He kneels down to the now crying Yoh. then he wipes off one of Yoh's tears of his face. Slowly, he wraps his arms around Yoh's back and hugs him close. Yoh lays his head on Hao's chest.

Hao: Shh... Stop crying now...

Yoh: Thanks Aniki.

Yoh now stops crying and puts on one of his trademark smiles. Both twins hear the doorbell sound.

Yoh: Looks like we're going to face what's ahead of us.

Hao: Same here!

Yoh/Hao: Daijoubu datte! Nantoka naru!

end of fic--------------------------------

hao-addict: that was super weird... anyways, please review! i am very happy with those review you know!

please acknowledge my friend OtakuNekoGirl

thanks

next chapter: family reunion

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Family Reunion

hao-addict: i have put on chapter 14, this fanfic is kind of longer than i expected...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 14: Family Reunion

Anna answered the door. There came Yoh's family..

Mikihisa, Hao and Yoh's dad. Is a monk. Also has long hair tied neatly into a ponytail.

Keiko, Hao and Yoh's mom. Is a miko, Miko are Shinto shrine maidens who do magic. (Do you know Inuyasha? Kagome and Kikyo are both Mikos) (I think, I also think that she is an Itako). Same hair lenght as Hao. Fine, the girl version of Hao.

Yoh-mei, Hao and Yoh's grandfather. Is an omyouji, people who summon shikigamis or protective spirits. Has gray hair on each side of his head.

(A/N: Both Miko and Omyouji uses ofuda or paper talismans)

Kino-sama, Hao and Yoh's grandmother. Is an Itako like Anna. Also has gray hair, tied neatly in a bun like thing.

(A/N: Poor Yoh-mei, he doesn't have the trademark bangs of the Asakura family. ;)

The 4 Asakuras went to the living room.

Anna: Yoh! They're here.

Yoh: Coming Anna!

Yoh went to the living room. Once he reached the living room, he saw the faces of his family. Also, at the same time, his heart beats faster because of nervousness about Hao.

Horo and Ren were also there. As Keiko went in, both of them gawked at her beauty. (O...kay...)

Anna sighed. Yoh was smiling all the time, Hao was just watching from afar making sure he won't be noticed.

Anna: I'm going to make some tea.

Yoh-mei: That would be nice Anna.

Anna glares at Horo and Ren.

Anna: You two, come here. Help me make tea.

Horo/Ren: Hai Anna...

The 6 Asakuras were in the room (the 6th one is Hao). Then...

Mikihisa: You haven't changed a bit Yoh.

Yoh: You guys too! Eh-heh-heh...

Keiko: Long time no see Yoh.

Yoh: Hello too mom!

For some unexpected reason, Hao accidentally fell down from the place he was hiding from. Causing him to roll all the way to the living room.

Pairs of Asakura eyes landed on Hao who is now standing up, dusting of the dirt on his clothing.

Hao: Hey!

Yoh/Nice one Aniki/

Hao/Yoh, this is a problem./

Yoh/I know./

end of fic-----------------

hao-addict: aghhhh! author block! can't write as well! sorry for you guys to be disappointed! Please review!

next chapter: Commotion

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Commotion

hao-addict: i'm back! this may chapter may be very boring okay?

yay! alot of ooc-ness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 15: Commotion

Hao: Hey!

Yoh-mei: So Hao, you dropped by..

Hao: Yup!

Mikihisa: Unfortunately, this will be your last!

Yoh's eyes widened, sensing that this is bad. He has to do something, something to protect his Aniki. But, what could he do? Then...

Keiko closed her eyes. Yoh-mei was trying to attack Hao by using his Shikigamis, (leaves somewhere i don't know!) Mikihisa summoned his dogs spirits. (I dunno their names!) All of them were going to attack Hao, Yoh has to do something fast before...

Yoh: YAMERO!

Yoh got everyone's attention. Yoh went in front of Hao, he spread his arm sideways trying to protect him.

Yoh: If you're going to kill Hao, you have to kill me as well! (OOC-NESS STARTS RIIIIGHT NOW)

Mikihisa: Yoh, move away. You are not part of this!

Yoh: Yes I am! Hao is part of me and I am a part of Hao! We're brothers!

Yoh-mei: Yoh, follow your dad. Move aside, now!

Hao/Yoh, you don't have to do this./

Yoh/Hao, I want to be with you now, because five hundred years can't wait/

Yoh: I won't move aside!

Mikihisa: Then that leaves me no choice...

Yoh got attacked by one of Mikihisa's dog spirits which causes him to be thrown in one side.

Hao: Yoh!

Hao runs to where Yoh is and puts his arms around him protectively.

Mikihisa and Yoh-mei attacks are going nearer and nearer...

Hao and Yoh shuts their eyes tight preparing for the pain that both of them will recieve.

Keiko: Please stop!

Keiko puts a protective shield around Hao and Yoh (She is a miko, Mikos can do that, I think.) which blocks the attacks that came from Yoh-mei and Mikihisa.

Keiko: They're my sons, please don't kill them!

Kino-sama: Keiko do you remeber what happened 13 years ago?

Keiko: Of course I do! But still, they're my sons...

Yoh-mei and Mikihisa calmed down. After listening to Keiko's speech, they felt the same way too. Though Hao killed alot of people, he also deserved a second chance. Every bad person could become a good person.

Hao: Everyone... I'm really sorry that I did that. I was such a disgrace to the Asakura family. I didn't know that some humans could be so kind. (He learned from the bible.) Sometimes, I feel guilty about the stuff I did before. Right now, I am asking for your forgiveness...

Everyone except Yoh were stunned by everything what Hao said. They more of like expected Hao to kill them, but it was the other way around.

Mikihisa: We forgive you.

Yoh/Told you they would understand./

Hao: I'm so lucky to have an understanding family!

While Hao and Yoh were busy celebrating in their own simple ways. The other 4 Asakuras had a conversation.

Yoh-mei: Do you think they're ready?

Mikihisa: Yes. I don't think I know.

Keiko: Such boys!

Kino-sama: I agree

The 4 other Asakuras watched the twins as they were pulling each others bangs.

Anna: I'm back with the tea.

Horo: What happened here? Its like a battle has hit it.

Ren: You are so stupid Horo.

All the people in the Asakura residence drank their tea and went back to sleep.

end of fic------------------------

hao-addict: i like this chapter! anyways please continue reviewing! thanks!

next chapter: training again?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Training? Again?

hao-addict: sorry for being late. i was just busy doing seomthing. anyways chapter 16 is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of converstaion.

Chapter 16: Training Again?

It was 5 am in the Asakura residence. Like always, Hao and Yoh will do their morning exercises. Next, Anna will wake up just as Hao and Yoh leaves the house, just to make sure Hao and Yoh do their daily exercises. Then, Horo will wake up at 10 am. He will bug Ren, which result to Ren getting angry then the whole house will get noisy because Ren is chasing Horo and Anna is chasing the both of them. Which result to the Asakura family waking up.

After Hao and Yoh's serious jogging, they come home. Unfortunately, something was different today...

Anna: Yoh come here with your brother this instant!

Yoh: Yes Anna, just in a while.

In the room of Yoh, both twins were dressing up.

Yoh: ne Aniki..

Hao: doushita no Otouto?

Yoh: I wonder why Anna wants BOTH of us to go to the living room

Hao: Beats me.

Hao and Yoh went to the living room. When they reached the living roo, they saw the happy faces of Mikihisa and Yoh-mei.

Hao/Okay... This is weird./

Yoh/True, Aniki, true./

Anna: I'm going to leave you 4 alone. Point-head and ainu boy, go back to your rooms.

Horo: Yes Anna.

Ren: Whatever...

The 3 went back to their rooms, the Asakuras in the room waited until they went back to their rooms.

Hao: Hey Ainu boy, close your door!

Yoh/You're good./

Hao/I know./

After a few moments from the ainu boy incident.

Yoh-mei: Yoh and his brother--

Hao: Please, call me Hao, Yoh-mei

Yoh-mei: You should respect me Hao, I'm older than you!

Hao: On the contrary, I'm older than you.

Mikihisa: Anyways moving on..

Yoh-mei: Your dad and I were going to tell you something.

Yoh: Go on.

Mikihisa: The Great Spirits have spoken. That you two--

Hao: are going to do something important. I know.

Yoh: And what is that?

Yoh-mei: You two have to save the world from danger.

Hao: I thought that was the job of the Shaman King.

Yoh-mei: I know that but, did you read your oracle bells?

Hao/Yoh: no...

Mikihisa: Get it now.

Hao/Yoh: Hai...

Hao and Yoh went back to get their Oracle Bells. Hao found his easily because he left it on top of his old clothes located in Yoh's closet. Yoh, unfortunately, forgot where he put it, but he found his katana.

Yoh: Errr... Aniki?

Hao: What?

Hao was now reading the note on the Oracle Bell.

Yoh: Umm...Uh... I lost my Oracle Bell..

Hao: Its okay...

Hao pressed his Oracle Bell and it made alot of beeping sounds.

Hao: Let's see... Up-Up-Down-Down-Right-Right-Left-Left

The Oracle Bell sounded.. beeeeep beeeeep

Hao: Now... Up-Left-Down-Right-Up-Left-Down-Right..

beeep beeep

Hao: Yoh Asakura... Asakura Yoh... Hmmm... Where is your name?... Ah... There I found it! Click!

Then there was a sound in the room. It came from one of Yoh's clothing.

Yoh: Thanks Aniki!

Hao: No problem! (OOOHHH TWIN-NESS)

They went back to the living room with their Oracle Bells.

Both read it then...

Hao/Yoh: WHHHAAAAAATTT!

Mikihisa: Now you know what you have to do.

Yoh: Demo.. demo.. kore wa muzukashi dayo! (But,but, this is so difficult!)

Hao: Sou, Sou! (Yeah, yeah!)

Yoh-mei: That is why we have to train you two for this event.

Mikihisa: You two must defeat the Great Spirits.

Hao and Yoh fainted through the BIG news.

end of fic------------------

hao-addict: yay! i finished chapter 16, so this fanfic will have an ending! yay brain!

next chapter; yay training

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17: Yay! Training

hao-addict: i have finally updated chap 17. yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 17: Yay! Training...

The next day, Hao and Yoh immediately started their training for the big event. Like what it says in the Oracle Bell...

Day: 2 weeks after the message is recieved.

Time: 2 in the afternoon.

Location: The Land of the Stars

After the night when the message was recieved, Mikihisa and Yoh-mei immediately trained Hao and Yoh.

Hao/Yoh:Daaaaaad This is hard!

Hao and Yoh are now wearing these heavy weights around their arms. They have to put their arms in a t-like position for a long time ( do you know titanic? sometin like that)

After a whole hour of doing that, Yoh panted so much, he fainted, well Hao is trying to wake Yoh up.

Next they have to stay in icy cold temperatures, they sat in the waterfall which the water is freezing cold. They were purifying themselves, this happened for 2 hours. Poor Yoh, he was weaker than Hao.. And since Hao's furyoku lowered back to 1 million. (his furyoku was added 250,000 with the Spirit of Fire)

At night the two will stay at the hot spring. Sooner and later Horo and Ren came.

After 3 days of intensive training, the next days were spent with Hao finding a spirit of his own. Well, he found one, actually Anna summoned it for him. Matamune. Yay! Matamune!

Matamune: nyaw... nyaw...

Well, the spirit finding only used up 2 days. The other days were spent with more training, picking a rice from a stock of sand, which caused Yoh to get dizzy after a few minutes.

Hao was also an omyouji, he summoned Zenki and Kouki, which were good shikigamis. Yoh also wanted to have shikigamis too but, too bad. Anna also helped in the training by making them run her chores which were 'training' for her. A week has passed...

It was time for Yoh to fight his dad, Mikihisa in a duel.

Mikihisa: Kyu-Kyu Noritsurio

Monsters from thin air appear and chases Yoh. Yoh runs around then...

Yoh: Shinkuu Buttagiri!

Yoh won the battle with his dad.

Next is the fight between Hao and Yoh..

Yoh: Waaaaaaahhhh... I have to fight Aniki!

Hao: Its okay Yoh, I won't get your soul like before!

Yoh: Waaaaaaaaaahhhh... That is what I'm afraid of...

It was the day of the fight...

Hao: Yoh are you ready for this?

Yoh: Yeah. Amidamaru in Harusame! In Utsu no Mitameno Tsurugi!

There was, once again the Spirit of Sword.

Hao: Matamune! Hyoi Gattai! (Spirit Control sucks for a cat.)

Matamune: Nyaw!

Hao grew cat ears on his head and a cat tail. He went into a cat position.

Yoh: Dai Gokoujin!

Hao evaded the attack from Yoh, he sharply darted to the left and ran to Yoh, Yoh ran to his left then made a shot at Hao, there was smoke then Hao came out of the thick smoke. He jumped high in the sky to attack Yoh. In return, Yoh jumped in the air. Both are going to attack each other. Their attacks collided with each other.

Yoh returned to his attacking position. So did Hao, after a few minutes, both of them fainted.

Mikihisa: That was a great fight.

Yoh-mei: Agreed.

end of fic---------------

hao-addict: sorry if this fanfic is not good okay? Just continue reviewing please!

next chapter: It's time to sleep

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18: It's Time to Sleep

hao-addict: hi! hi! im back for a new chappy! Please review! For some reason I dunno why but I like to write something spicy! anyways...

warning: don't put your mind in the gutter! evil grin

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 18: It's time to sleep

Hao and Yoh were fixing the futon a place for them to sleep. Hao was laying down the first cloth, which is a thin white fabric. Next, Yoh laid down the mattress for comfort. The, both twins laid down the thick cushion. Lastly, the pillow and the blanket.

Outside---

Ren and Horo were planning to spy on the twins and take their pictures while they were sleeping.

They slowly tiptoed through the door...

Inside the room---

And of course, Hao knew what the two menace were trying to do. He planned of doing something for them to never forget...

Hao/Yoh, Ren and Horo are trying to spy on us tonight./

Yoh/Why/

Hao/They want to take our picture while we are asleep./

Yoh/So, what are we going to do about it/

Hao thought about it for a second... Then, he brought out some stuff (Later you'll know what the 'stuff' is evil grin).

Hao/Here get this, lets do it while they are spying on us./

Yoh/What is this going to do with them spying on us/

Hao/Just do it. You'll see./

Yoh/Okay aniki./

Later, it was time for all of them to go to sleep. Anna went into her room. The 4 Asakura family in the living room (I do sleep in the living room in Japan), laying their futon for themselves. Hao and Yoh went into their room. Ren and Horo followed the twins in their room.

Inside the room...

Hao: Yoh, help me lay the futon. So that we can do it.

Yoh: Hai, Aniki.

It? Ren and Horo looked at each other with big eyes. What was 'it' supposed to mean? They thought that it was 'eat' not 'it', unfortunately, Hao never had a mistake in talking. Poor Horo and Ren.

After a few minutes, there were sound of pillows being thrown to the side.

Later---

Yoh: Nii-san, why are we doing this?

Hao: I just want to do it now, we might die at the fight you know.

Yoh: What if people knew that we are doing this now? They will think that we're gays or something.

Hao: Don't worry Otouto, we're brothers. We won't spill anything out.

Yoh: Thanks Aniki.

A few minutes, fine, 5 minutes.

Yoh: Aniki! This is haaaard!

Hao: Commun Yoh, put it in! Is it that hard to do it?

Yoh: Yes it is! The whole is so puny!

Hao: Not my fault that the whole is puny.

Yoh: Nii-san, why don't you do it?

Hao: I want you to learn it now. Its now or never Yoh.

Yoh: Waaaaaaaah!

Hao: Well, if you can't put it in, put it in the other side.

Yoh: What's the difference? The sizes are still the same!

After a few seconds, there was laughter filling the room of the Asakura twins.

This moment, the Tao and Ainu are looking at each other with very confused faces. Very curious with what the Asakura twins were planning to do or what they are doing now.

Ren/They're siblings, no, they're twins! And most of all, both of them are from the same body/

Horo/I was wondering what these are up to this time! Are they... no... it can't be.../

Inside the room--

Hao/We totally nailed them/

Yoh/Yup, we sure did Aniki! You're good./

Hao/I know./

Hao: Yoh, I'm getting tired now,

Yoh: Me too.

Hao: Wanna go to sleep now?

Yoh: Hai Aniki.

Ren and Horo went also back to their rooms with ideas in their minds. Hao and Yoh, fortunately, were successful with their plan. Both slept for the next day...

end of fic

hao-addict: How'd you guys like it? I really know that it sucks. Anyways, please review!

next chapter: misunderstanding

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Misunderstanding

hao-addict: i am back for a new chapter. how'd you guys like it? i am going to update more! so that this fanfic is finally over!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 19: Misunderstanding

It was early morning in te next day. It was two days before the fight. During these two days. They must go to the Patch Village for the match between the Great Spirits. So in the room, the two were fixing their things. Both twins packed clothes, food, and other important stuff before they leave to America. (Is Patch Village in America? Oh well...)

Before everyone went to the airport. Ren and Horo blocked the way of the Asakura twins.

Yoh: Why don't you let us past Ren?

Ren: Because I have a question for you.

Hao: What is the question you're going to ask?

Hao was trying to hide his laughter, so is Yoh as well..

Horo: What were you guys doing last night?

Yoh: Uh, we were--

Hao: We were sleeping. Why?

Ren: I was asking Yoh, Hao.

Hao: I am Yoh!

Horo: No you're not!

Hao: Yes I am!

Yoh: Otouto is right I might say.

Ren: You two, stop kidding with us!

Hao/Yoh: We're not kidding!

The twins were controlling their uncontrolable laughter through the course of events.

Hao: Just kidding, I'm the real Hao. Anyways, last night, we were making bracelets.

Horo: Why in Great Spirit's name are you making bracelets?

Yoh: You guys better not mess with us.

Hao: I knew that you guys were going to spy us that night.

Ren: How did Yoh know? You didn't tell him.

Hao: You're right, I didn't.

Horo: You didn't tell him?

Yoh: He just told me to continue making bracelets. This morning, he told me everything.

Hao puts on his evil face like always.

Hao: Why? What did you think we were doing?

Horo/Ren: Um...NOTHING! Hao! Stop looking at us like that!

Hao: Did you think that we were doing 'it'? wink

Yoh: Aniki what are you talking about?

Hao: Yoh, this is a talk between Ren, Horo, and me. You will never understand this.

Hao/Don't worry, I'll tell you later in the plane./

Yoh/Hai, Aniki/

Ren: Twins are weird...

The three waited until Yoh was out of hearing range.

At the same time, the three laughed so hard.

Hao: I never you guys thought about it!

Horo: Me neither!

Ren: We are really blokes!

Hao: Agreed.

After a few minutes, the three went out of the house. Yoh was waiting for them outside.

In about a few minutes, all of them will aboard the plane going to America to begin the fight of Hao and Yoh's lives.

end of chapter-----

hao-addict: so how'd you guys like my chapter? i hope that you are still reviewing. Or else... Thanks for the review I recieved from the people. Arigatou gusaimasu. --

next chapter: The Flight to America

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: A Flight to America

hao-addict: so... do you guys like my fanfic? if you do, it will have an ending. if you don't why do even bother reading this? anyways please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 19: The Flight to America

Hao, Yoh, Anna, Horo, Ren, Mikihisa, Yoh-mei, Keiko, and Kino-sama went out of the house, bid their good-byes and left to the airport. Manta was going to pick them up after all.

Manta knows about the Hao and Yoh thing because Yoh told Manta on the phone.

Yoh: Hey Manta!

Manta: Yoh-kun!

So they left to the airport. When they arrived to the airport. They met Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, and Lyserg. Though Lyserg came, his grudge against Hao. Poor Lyserg...

Hao/Yoh: Hey guys!

They looked back at the Yoh, then they saw another Yoh...

Hao: Hey! I'm Hao, I'm sure we met each other before.

Then the three (Ryu, Faust, and Lyserg) silenced, after a few seconds, the three did Spirit Control (or Oversoul) against Hao.

Hao: Hey, hey! I'm not going to kill you three!

Yoh: Aniki is right.

Yoh-mei: Hao has changed.

Hao: Told you!

Lyserg: But I still can't forgive you!

Lyserg: Morphin! into the Pendulum!

Hao: Matamune! Hyoi Gattai!

Yoh: Both of you stop it this instant!

Ren: You blokes. Just forgive each other so that we can get this over with.

Hao started apologizing in an instant! Ohhh... the Bible...

Hao: Ne... Lyserg, I'm really sorry if I killed your family. I didn't really mean to do it!

He shows his most adorable face in the whole entire universe.

Lyserg: Fine... Apology accepted.

Horo: Are we going to be statues here or we're going to Patch Village?

Yoh: Lets go!

In the plane---

Anna was sitting on the first row alone, she was busy thinking...

Anna/What if Yoh dies... What will I do?... I'll be alone then... Even though he is not the Shaman King, I still love Yoh... Why am I thinking like this?.../

Next, it was Hao and Yoh, they were sitting together, playing a little game.

Then it was Faust and Eliza. They were looking each other with happy smiles.

In the next column of seats, Lyserg was there all alone.

Next is Ren, he is always mad because Horo is always bugging him from behind him.

Then Mikihisa and Keiko behind them is Yoh-mei and Kino-sama.

In the very last row, it was Ryu. Maybe he was thinking about his Best Place. Like always.

Yoh goes to where Manta is.

Manta: Nani Yoh-kun?

Yoh: Ne Manta, how many hours will this take?

Manta: Probably 8 hours (ANYONE TELL ME HOW MANY HOURS DOES IT TAKE FROM JAPAN TO AMERICA)

Yoh: That's good. I can sleep while I can...

Yoh goes back to his seat. Then he was trying to get something from his bag. Hao looked at him with curiousity. Finally, Yoh got his beloved oranges from his bag.

Yoh: You want some?

Hao: No thanks.

Yoh: Yay! More for me!

After 4 hours---

Everyone was asleep except the pilot and Hao.

Hao was looking out through the night (IT WAS NIGHT TIME, RIGHT?), the stars always made him peaceful. There were so many this night.

Hao/Probably it won't rain tomorrow.../

He felt something warm on his shoulder. He looked at his left just to see Yoh laying on him. Oh, how Yoh looked so peaceful when he was asleep. That means, Hao also looks like that when he was asleep.

Hao brushed his fingers in Yoh's hair. And gave him a kiss on the head.

Hao/Oyasumi, Otouto./

After 3 hours, everyone was awake again. It was 5 am in the morning. American time, I think...

Anna, was drinking the tea she brought from home. Hao and Yoh were both listening to music through their headphones. Everyone else were doing the usual thing they always do.

At last, an hour passed, they were nearing the American airport. After a few minutes they landed on the America. Unlike before, they didn't crash in the big dessert.

Once they went out of the plane, they saw the tenth oracles of the patch village and Goldva...

end of fic---

hao-addict: yay! i finished chapter 20! i think it will end soon...

next chapter: Journey to Patch Village

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21: Journey to Patch Village

hao-addict: yay! chapter 21! hope you guys are still reviewing my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

on the fic---

Chapter 21: Journey to Patch Village

Once they went out of the plane, they saw the 10 tenth oracles of the patch village and Goldva.

Yoh: Hi Silva!

Hao: Hi!

Silence follows...

Hao: Why is it that when I talk there is always silence? Am I new here or something? Fine, let me introduce myself, I am Asakura Hao, twin brother of Asakura Yoh. My hair is short because Yoh cut it. Happy?

Silva: Welcome Hao and Yoh to America. If you want, we can go to the Patch Village now, if you don't, you can stay here a bit longer.

Mikihisa: No, that's fine. We all want to go to Patch Village right now.

Lyserg: Patch Village?

Ryu: Why is Master Yoh going to Patch Village?

Yoh: Um... Here...

Yoh hands over his Oracle Bell to the two. Faust is too busy with Eliza.

Beeeep Beeeep

Lyserg/Ryu: WHAAAAAAATTT!

Hao: Now you know why.

Ren: Shall we go then?

Karim: Let us go now.

Hao: What will we use as transportation? A truck? It will take days to go back there!

Goldva: That's why we prepared this.

The ten oracles stood aside. Goldva was in the middle. She was chanting a few words... Then...

after the chanting and all---

Hao could not believe what he saw. It was... his... Spirit of Fire. Back to life, back from the dead.

He runs to the Spirit of Fire and gives him a hug...

(ko: awww... isn't that nice?)

Hao: Spirit of Fire! You came back! I'm sorry for everything I did! That night, I really didn't mean to...

SoF: Its okay Hao, I forgive you.

Silva: Since the SoF doesn't want to copperate with us, we thought it is better if it was with you.

Hao: SoF, I have to tell you something...

SoF: What is it?

Hao: I have a new Spirit... Sorry...

Matamune appears and meows at Spirit of Fire with respect.

Sof: It's okay. At least we got to meet each other its okay!

Yoh: So what are we waiting for? Lets go back to Patch Village.

All of them rides the SoF. Hao was on the blue thingy of SoF. He was controlling and all...

The others (except Hao, Yoh, Anna, Ren, Faust, Lyserg, the ten oracles and Goldva) were terrified with heights.

Once they reached the air...

Hao/Furyoku draining... I don't know if I can keep this up longer... I do not know why I got weaker this time... Probably, my fuyoku was lowered?)

Yoh/Aniki... I wonder if he's alright.../

Yoh walks to where Hao is... He sits beside him and looks forward.

Yoh: Don't worry Aniki, I'll help you...

Yoh puts his hand on Hao's hand. It started glowing in a light of blue.

Hao: You learned this already?

Yoh: Yup! Just for you! .

After a few hours of travelling.

Hao: Goldva, where is the Patch Village?

Horo: We can answer that for you...

Ren: Throught the Red River...

Ryu: Through the black dustcloud...

Lyserg: Look for a blue cave...

Yoh: And Patch Village will be straight ahead...

Hao: Understood.

While this conversation was happening, the ten oracles and Goldva had their conversation.

Karim: Hao really changed from the last time we met him.

Silva: Agreed...

Goldva: Probably, this time, they can succeed. Everything is the will of the Great Spirits...

end of fic---

hao-addict: everything is going suckier and suckier every chapter! what is wrong with me? please review!

next chapter: Patch Village

Please review! Thankees!


	22. Chapter 22: Patch Village

hao-addict: i am back with chappie 22... this is kinda long, don't you think?... anyways, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 22: Patch Village

After a few minutes of travelling using the Spirit of Fire.

Everyone landed in front of an old town. After they passed the Red River, they have to find the red desert to find the black dustcloud.

Hao: We have to sleep here for the night. The Black Dustcloud will arrive at night and we can see the Patch Village in the next day.

Everyone agreed. That was the only way how to reach Patch Village.

Ren and Horo brought tree logs (dunno where that came from...). Hao started the fire like what he always does. Yoh was amused for a second.

Horo: Hao, lets see what is stronger. Fire or ice, eh?

Ren: Don't you see Ainu boy! He's tired!

Hao: I don't want to fight today. I'm fed up... (Praise The Bible!)

It was night time already... Everyone were going to sleep...

The night fell... Hao was watching the stars, so is everyone else... The stars, fortunately, were always there at the night. All of them can't sleep becuase of what is in store for them. Except for Goldva, Yoh-mei, and Kino-sama. They were sleeping soundly. Hao was laying down on the black sand... He wanted this to last. He doesn't want to end this life yet. He didn't want to lose everyone. Most importantly, he didn't want to lose Yoh, no matter what. After a few minutes, everyone slept for the next day, the day of judgement.

in the next day----

Hao opened his eyes, the Sun has risen. It was a new day. The day of the match. The day of judgement. The day for Hao and Yoh's lives.

Everyone soon woke up. In front of them was the Patch Village. Now, the only thing they have to find is the blue cave.

All of them went to the ruins, then they found the lake which Yoh and his friends went through.

Yoh: Oh, yeah... There was another cave before. Like what Anna and Manta said.

After a few minutes of going through the blue cave and not the the blue lake.

The blessing from the Great Spirits wasn't reallt neccessary now. Its because, Hao and Yoh, were running out of time till the match. It was 12:00 in the afternoon when they arrived. They only had 2 hours left till the fight will begin.

They immediately went to the Land of the Stars...

end of fic---

hao-addict: this is a shoooort chaaaapter... please continue reviewing! thank you!

next chapter: To the Land of the Stars

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23: To the Land of the Stars

hao-addict: really sorry for the shortness of the chapter 22... i have to make it up. i had author's block that time... please continue reviewing! thankees!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 23: To the Land of the Stars

Everyone was going to the Land of the Stars. They only have 2 hours left so they left immediately once they arrived from the Patch Village. They passed through the forest, then the land with weird looking rocks on it. Lastly the arrived to the Gate. The Gate of Ilvirakan. For this time, the Shikose (those shining phoenix thingys). Not like what they always say, "Sono tamashii wo, warenishinese (is that how you spell it? oh well...)". (That soul, show it to us)

This time, the Shikose said...

"Hao and Yoh are the only ones allowed inside the Land of the Stars."

Horo: How come? Why only them?

Hao: Like what I thought. Yoh and I are the only ones who fill fight the Great Spirits...

Yoh: Aniki...

Mikihisa: Good luck Hao and Yoh.

Later there was a blast of light covering everyone else except Hao and Yoh. After a few seconds, they were gone.

Yoh: Probably, they were teleported back to the village...

Hao: This is it... Yoh, are you ready?

Yoh: Ikuzo, Aniki...

Both of them went to the Land of the Stars...

Everyone else---

Horo: That wasn't fair! We came here to support the both of them.

Anna: Horo, deal with it. We have nothing to do.

Goldva: That is right, we have nothing to do...

Mikihisa: The only thing we can do now, is wait...

Yoh-mei: And see what is the result of the fight...

Faust: If the both of them are in danger... There is nothing we can do...

Keiko/Hao, Yoh, please be careful.../

Everyone hopes that the two Asakura twins will be able to come back safe and sound from any danger.

Back with Hao and Yoh---

Yoh: This place didn't change since the last time I went here...

Hao walks to the middle of the place. He remembered perfectly what had happened before. This was the exact place where he got Yoh's soul... This was the place where he tried to kill Yoh's friends. This was the place where he was defeated...

"Welcome, Hao and Yoh Asakura."

Both twins looked at the Great Spirits. The GS (Great Spirits) was talking to them...

Yoh: Great Spirits, if you can hear me! Why did you let us go back here?

Hao: Why do you want us to fight you?

"It is to determine, who is the Shaman King."

Hao and Yoh looks at each other, curious by what it means...

"The Shaman King job is to save the world from danger. Unfortunately, the match between you two ended in a draw. If Hao died, Yoh was going to be the Shaman King. Hao survived from the attack Yoh gave him... This time, whoever survives the fight will become the Shaman King."

Yoh: Survive? Does that mean that one of us has to die?

"Precisely."

Hao: Can't you end the match with no one dying?

"Impossible, I am the strongest in the world. No one can beat me. If someone did, they would die as well..."

Yoh: But that is... so unfair...

"Let us start now, to end this problem."

Hao: Matamune! Hyoi Gattai!

Matamune transformed into a Spirit Ball. He merged with Hao. Hao has cat ears and a tail. (Aw... how cute... I mean... Go Hao! Go Yoh!)

Yoh: Amidamaru in Harusame!

Amidamaru's spirit ball goes into the Harusame.

Yoh: In Utsu no Mitameno Tsurugi!

Yoh puts the two items together to create a big sword. Almost 6 of Yoh's height tall. Slowly it became smaller and smaller into a size of a normal sword.

"Let us begin this... NOW!"

The sky between them became the shade of Purple, not light of peaceful blue anymore...

Back at everyone else---

Kino-sama: The fight has started...

What will be the result of the fight?

end of fic---

hao-addict: yay! this fanfic will nearly end! i have to finish this fanfic before school! eeeekkk! (i live in the philippines ) anyways, please review! i have an account in like always, the username is "hao addict" please comment! anyways, thanks for the people reviewing this fic!

next chapter: The Last Fight

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24: The Last Fight

hao-addict: hey! hey! i am back for the second to the last chpater, i was thinking of making a sequel, for youguys not to be upset with the result of this chapter, The Last Fight. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chpater 24: The Last Fight

It was dark purple now at the Patch Village, no... in the whole entire world. After the fight will end, everything will be back to normal.

After the Great Spirit's last words...

"Let us begin...NOW!"

There was a huge figure. You can say, at least as big as the SoF. It had no definite shape, it had no definite form. It was a figure, it looked like a big monster weilding a sword. Then it took form, into a monster weilding sword. It was humungous! How could Hao and Yoh defeat it?

Back with everyone else---

Horo: What is that big thing there!

Yoh-mei: That, sadly, is the GS, also that figure you see there is just a part of the GS.

Ren: A part? That thing looks like its as strong as Hao after his SoF ate the GS.

Ryu: Are you sure that they can handle it? Maybe, we can help--

Mikihisa: This is only their job. We can't do anything anymore...

Anna: The only thing we can do now, is wait for their return.

Manta: We came to support Yoh-kun and Hao-kun... But at the end, the only thing we can do is wait...

All of them were at the headquarters of Goldva and the ten oracles. They were all watching at the tv thing. (If you know what I mean... --')

Back with Hao and Yoh---

Yoh: That thing is humungous!

Hao: That thing is only a part of the GS. We have to defeat it! Commun Yoh!

(From the closing parenthesis is the fight, it will suck I'm warning you. I'm not good at making fights, and plus, typing is really hard to do it. Please enjoy!)

Both twins went to their attacking position. The wind passes through their hair. The figure attacks Hao and Yoh with its sword. It missed the both of them. Yoh flew up with his katana to the sky. He blasted to attack to the figure. No effect. There was just smoke and there was no budge at the figure. No scratches at all. As if nothing happened.

Hao was on the floor, ready to jump high in the air. He ran in lightning speed. He jumps up into the air. He scratches his claws in the air and there were 3 lines of yellow going straight to the figure. This time, there was little effect. There was a little scratch on the figure. After a few seconds, the scratch was gone.

Yoh/This is like the fight with En Tao.../

Hao: ...

The figure was going straight to Hao, Hao dodged it by sharply darting left and ran to its back. He threw the scratch attacks again. Yoh tries to attack the figure using Celestial Slash. There was smoke, alot of smoke.

After the smoke has ended, there it was, the figure, standing up, no harm at all.

"Hmph. Is that all you guys have? Because, I don't like the Shaman King to be this weak."

Hao/Yoh: NO! We will never give up!

Hao and Yoh jumps into the air again to attack the figure. The figure made a strong gust of wind which makes the twins fall on the floor. They try hard to stand up... It was a difficult fight. It seemed that there was no hope anymore...

Back with everyone else---

Everyone was praying for them to be alright. They were trying to help them by giving them faith.

Anna: Yoh...

Everyone looks at the television. Everyone sees the difficulty that the two Asakura twins were going through. It was indeed a hard battle. Didn't they think that the GS was kind of harsh?

Goldva: We cannot do anything. We can only wait till the end of the fight.

Horo: Why is there no shamans here? Are we the only ones who know this?

Ren: You idiot! Only Hao and Yoh were the only ones that have the message in their Oracle Bells!

Chocolove: Now that you think about it...

Ren pokes Chocolove in the nose.

Chocolove: HEY! WHY ARE YOU POKING MY NOSE?

Ren: I thought that you will do something stupid again. It annoys me.

Back with Hao and Yoh---

Hao thought that if this goes on, Yoh will die and he can't allow that to happen. Hao will sacrifice himself instead of Yoh to die...

Hao knew that there was only one way to defeat a type of foe like this. He read it in one of the books for an omyouji. Unfortunately, with this kind of magic... He needs to sacrifice himself...

end of fic---

hao-addict: sorry for the ending okee? It will turn out fine! Don't worry! Hao won't die! Don't flaaaame me! Wait... I'll extinguish your flames! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

next chapter: Death Reborn Revolution

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25: Death Reborn Revolution

hao-addict: this is the second to the last chapter... well, i don't know when this will end! please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 25: Death Reborn Revolution

Hao thought that the "Death Reborn Revolution" magic will work. He wouldn't really die... It just... Well...

Hao looks at his brother who is busy fighting the figure.

Hao thought...

"I will miss you, Otouto..."

Matamune went out of Hao...

Hao had the ofuda papers in his hand. They were burned by fire then...

Hao: ZENKI! KOUKI!

Zenki and Kouki were summoned. The two shikigamis were muttering something...

Suddenly in the dark purple sky, there was a hole. It pretty much looked like a Balck Hole instead. After a few seconds, it started sucking up the figure.

Hao: DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION (yay! a corny name...)

Yoh: HAO! What are you doing!

Hao looked back at his younger brother who is now having a worried look on his face.

Hao: You won't go in the hole and also everyone else. So don't worry Yoh!

Hao suddenly flew up slowly along with the shikigamis.

Yoh ran towards his brother. He was trying to pull him down... But he can't, with all his power, he can't... He can't save his brother.

Hao looked back at Yoh, Yoh looked back at Hao. Hao smiled... A small smile.

Hao: Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth, Yoh.

Yoh: What do mean?

Hao: You will see Yoh. You'll see...

Hao went into the hole.The figure also went in the whole. Also the shikigamis, Zenki and Kouki... Yoh watched as he was helpless in what is happening now. All he can do is wait until this ended.

Back with everyone else---

Yoh-mei: What is Hao doing? Is he that desperate?

Mikihisa: It looks like that no one will lose or win this fight.

Ryu: What do you mean Master Mikihisa?

Lyserg: Please! Tell us what is happening!

Goldva: Just see what is happening and you will understand.

Back with Hao and Yoh---

Yoh looked up as the hole was closing... After a few seconds, everything was back to normal... The GS was there, the sky was in the shade of blue again. Yoh lets go of the Harusame and the Utsu no Mitameno Tsurugi.

His bangs covered his face. Yoh puts his hands in front of his face. He started sobbing. The sobbing went louder and louder...

"Aniki is gone..." Yoh thought.

"No, Hao is not gone yet Asakura Yoh. I'm afraid that no one wins or lose this fight."

Yoh: What do you mean! Hao is dead! He won't come back anymore...

"Yoh, do you remember what he said?"

Yoh: Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth.

"Correct. You'll see what he means shortly..."

Yoh heard a baby's cry... Its sounded faint... He followed where the sound was. It was in one corner... Crying... Yoh felt the strong Ki coming from the baby... It felt familiar, it felt like... Hao...

Yoh: Hao...

The baby giggled a bit and is tring to reach to one of Yoh's bangs.

Yoh: Well, looks like I am the Aniki now!

Yoh: Matamune...

Matamune: What is wrong Yoh-san?

Yoh: Is this Hao?

Matamune eyed the baby in Yoh's arms. He was sleeping soundly...

Matamune: Yes it is...

Yoh got his Harusame and his Utsu no Mitameno Tsurugi...

Matamune brought it for him because Yoh's arms was full of Hao, the newborn baby...

Yoh: Great Spirits... I wish that I can be with everyone else.

"Okay Yoh..."

With that, a bright light flashed through Yoh, Amidamaru, Matamune, and lastly... Hao...

Back with everyone else---

After the sucking hole incident, the tv went of. They didn't know what was happening...

All of them heard footsteps behind them...

Anna: You're back Yoh...

Chocolove: How did you know that was Yoh?

Anna: Urusai! slaps

Chocolove: Hey! What did I do?

The baby in Yoh's arms started to cry...

Yoh: Shh... Don't cry... Otouto...

Ren: Hao... What did you do to Yoh?

Horo: You turned Yoh... into a baby?

Yoh: No you guys! I'm Yoh! Listen...

Yoh explained to all of them what happened. It was kind of a stunning experience.

Keiko: Hao wanted to save Yoh and all of us...

Yoh: Ne... Otouto...

Hao: giggles (cute! pokes Hao's older form. HAO: HEY! STOP IT!)

OWARI

hao-addict: finally! i'm done with the fic! do i have to make a sequel? please tell me!

Please review!


End file.
